1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to femoral prosthetic devices and, more specifically to a modular femoral prosthesis having a neck element that can be selectively positioned atop a stem element by inserting a grooved shaft that extends downward from the bottom of said neck element into a corresponding slotted recess originating on a top portion of the stem element and continuing longitudinally partially therethrough. The axial orientation of the neck element relative to the stem element can thus be rotated accordingly during insertion of the grooved shaft into the slotted recess. The stem can be cylindrical in form or tapered.
The size and the amount of grooves in the shaft and the corresponding slots in the recess predetermine the rotational variance from one position to the next, preferably in increments of 5-10 degrees per position to allow for the proper adjustment needed for a particular patient.
In addition, neck elements with varying lengths and offsets are provided to accommodate the needs of individual patients and to work in concert with the selectively rotated neck element to afford the orthopedic surgeon with a versatile modular femoral prosthetic. The surface of the stem portion can be gritblast or porous coated for press fit insertion in which the prosthesis is maintained in place by bone that grows into the porous surface or could be smooth for cementation applications. The modular characteristics of the stem element which becomes integral with the femur whether press fit or cemented and the removable neck element that is removably screwed thereto gives the orthopedic surgeon greater flexibility when a revision is necessary. Furthermore, the rotative capabilities of the neck element upon insertion or reinsertion could preclude the necessity of replacing or removing the stem element from the femur to adjust the angle to the needs of the patient during such a revision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other modular femoral prosthetic devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,706 issued to Richard Bolensky et al. on Dec. 6, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,830 was issued on Apr. 16, 1996 to Michael DeMane et al. On Apr. 16, 1996 Bohn was issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,507,833 and 5,549,706 was issued to McCarthy on Aug. 27, 1996.
Another patent was issued to Burke on Oct. 29, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,255. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,607 was issued to Hickey on Jul. 8, 1997 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 5, 1997 to McTighe et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,765.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,480 was issued to Kropf et al. On Dec. 30, 1997 and a patent was issued to McTighe et al. on Mar. 10, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,594. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,459 was issued to Powell on Mar. 2 1999. Another was issued to Lob et al. on Oct. 24, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,035 and still yet another was issued to Lob et al. on May 29, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,436.
A modular hip prosthesis for the replacement of a portion of the femur is provided. The prosthesis is assembled from a kit that includes a stem member having an upper portion and a lower portion, with the lower portion sized to be received in the femur. The kit also includes a body member that is sized to replace a portion of the femur and is configured to be received over the upper portion of a stem member. The kit also includes a head member that is sized to replace the head of the femur. A neck member is provided to attach the head member to the body member to form an assembled prosthesis.
A modular hip prosthesis can be custom fitted to a particular patient by a surgeon prior to surgical insertion. The prosthesis features a body having a neck portion for carrying a rounded head element, a transitional mid-section of the prosthesis body includes generally rectangular and generally rounded cross-sectional areas, and a stem section has a generally rounded cross-sectional area. The stem is tapered to receive a tubular extension sleeve with a hollowed portion corresponding in shape to the stem portion of the prosthesis. The tubular extension sleeve has an open end portion receptive of the lower tapering stem of the prosthesis body. The stem portion includes an internal bore, and an attachment in the form of an elongated screw is provided for connection to the stem internal bore for securing the extension sleeve and the prosthesis body together, forming a compressive sealed connection therebetween. Pads can be attached to the transitional mid-section of the prosthesis body for increasing the cross-sectional shape of the prosthesis at the transitional mid-section. The pads are loaded continuously to connect to the prosthesis body by the hip joint reaction force. Removable collars can be added to the prosthesis to form a transverse load carrying interface with the upper end of the patient""s femur. Frustroconically-shaped extension sleeves can be added to the prosthesis neck for extending the neck length.
A joint replacement system particularly useful in total hip arthroplasty includes a prosthesis presenting a macrotextured dimpled surface thereon for promoting biological fixation of the prosthesis to the surrounding bone. The prosthesis may be, for example, a femoral prosthesis, which is designed for insertion along the intramedullary canal of a bone. The femoral prosthesis presents a body portion having a cruciform cross-section and a distal portion which is wide in the coronal plane for conforming to the endosteum of the bone but narrow in the sagittal plane for provide good flexure with the bone. The femoral prosthesis is configured to leave a portion of the intramedullary canal undisturbed to provide better circulation to the bone-growth regions after surgery. The prosthesis may also be an acetabular component having the macrotextured outer surface which permits the shell-like acetabular component to be thinner and also to avoid the necessity of pins or screws ordinarily required to attach an acetabular component to the acetabulum of the pelvis. The invention further includes a novel method of implanting the prosthesis which includes leaving a portion of the intramedullary canal intact rather than reaming out the intramedullary canal to receive the prosthesis as is conventional.
A femoral hip prosthesis comprises a main member, a modular member and a means for connecting the two. The main member has a stem portion and a body portion which are adapted for insertion into the intramedullary canal. The body portion has lateral, posterior, and anterior sides adapted to mate with the bone and has a medial side configured and dimensioned to receive a modular member. The modular member is chosen from a plurality of such members of various shapes and sizes and is adapted to fit accurately into the intramedullary canal, especially after the intramedullary canal has been deformed through the prior implantation of a prosthetic hip device.
A prosthetic device for the human hip having elongated fins or other like protrusions which are provided on the underside of a collar and which extend into previously formed slots or grooves in the bone. Either a plurality of fins, or a single fin having a non-rectilinear shape is provided. Apparatus for formation of the grooves in the bone includes a mill guide which can be mounted onto the proximal end of a rasp embedded in a cavity formed in the bone. A milling bit is used in conjunction with the mill guide to form precisely located and shaped grooves into which the fins can seat. A clamp is provided for securing the prosthetic device to the femur while the cement is hardening.
A hip stem provisional 10 having adjustable neck offsets is disclosed. Hip stem provisional 10 includes a stem part 12 and an attachable cone provisional 20. Cone provisional 20 includes a base 30 and a neck 40 shiftably connected to the base. Base 30 has a mounting surface 36 upon which neck 40 is shiftably seated. Neck 40 can be positioned along the length of mounting surface 36 at a plurality of discrete positions. In one embodiment of cone provisional 20, base 30 has an arcuate mounting surface 36, which allows neck 40 to be positioned along the length of the mounting surface at a plurality of discrete positions, each having a different neck offset and neck angle. In a second embodiment of the cone provisional 60, the base 70 has a flat mounting surface 76, which allows the neck 80 to be positioned along the length of the mounting surface at a plurality of discrete positions, each having a different neck offset, but having a fixed neck angle.
A modular hip stem prosthesis including a separate and interchangeable stem piece and proximal shoulder piece. Coronal and sagittal slots are formed in a rounded distal end of the stem in a substantially right-angle orientation. A neck member extends angularly outward from the shoulder piece and is configured to receive a spherical hip ball for insertion into the hip socket. The proximal shoulder piece includes a cylindrical projection for insertion into an axial bore formed in an upper end of the stem. An annular lip is formed in side walls defining the axial bore, and a distal end of the cylindrical projection abuts the lip when it is inserted into the bore. Radial teeth are formed on a distal end of the cylindrical projection and mate with compatible teeth formed on the annular lip to thereby render the shoulder piece removably mountable onto the stem. A locking screw securely joins the shoulder piece with the stem. The stem piece can be unitary or made up of a separate and interchangeable distal stem piece and metaphyseal component. The shoulder piece is selectable from an array of shoulder pieces having various heights and lengths to thereby provide spacing in two dimensions between the femur and the pelvis which reduces the risk of hip dislocation without introducing the problems of leg elongation and femur splintering.
The modular hip prosthesis has an axial stem forming its distal part. Two modular proximal parts can be mounted on the stem from its proximal end and be rigidly connected thereto. Because the prosthesis has two modular parts at its proximal end, it can be optimally adapted to match the bone geometry intraoperatively. The diameter of the prosthesis in its proximal part and the position of the hip joint can be defined independently. Due to its slim shape and a drain for medullary material, the stem can directly be driven into the bone and does not require a pre-drilled cavity.
A cementless femoral hip stem component includes an elongate stem having opposing distal and proximal sections. The proximal section includes a conical stem surface which terminates in a proximal end. A collar having a conical undersurface extends laterally outward from the proximal end of the stem. The proximal conical stem portion and the conical undersurface of the collar cooperatively define a unitary double-cone contact surface to allow the collar to subsidably engage with external cortical bone in tandem with the proximal conical stem subsidably engaging with the internal femoral canal.
An implantable modular orthopedic prosthesis, preferably for hip or knee arthroplasty, is disclosed which consists of three components. A first component has an elongated stem with a free end, configured to be situated within the intramedullary canal of a patient""s bone, and an opposite end having an articulating portion such as a Morse-tapered member. A second component has another articulating portion which can also be a corresponding Morse-tapered member that is matingly engageable with the articulating portion of the first component. A third component has a body with a linearly-extruded channel through which the articulating portions are adjustably received, wherein at least one of the components is radially-expansible to pressure lock against an internal surface of the channel in a selected position and arrest the first, second and third components together as the articulating portions are fully engaged with one another. The present modular orthopedic implant functions as a unitary biomechanical structure and is easy to use, as it is interoperatively adjustable to fit minute variations in a patient""s given anatomy, while minimizing the inventory of component sizes needed on hand during surgery.
A modular hip joint prosthesis is assembled from a head section having a connection for the ball of the joint and from a shaft section. The shaft section is joined by a insert connection to the head section, and provision is made for fixing the insert connection. The insert connection is situated in the region of Shenton""s arc. The respective contours, in longitudinal section, of the head and shaft sections in the region of the connection merge smoothly, without any substantial change in direction, irrespective of the relative mutual alignments of the sections at any given time, with the exception of a gap in the immediate vicinity of the connection.
A modular artificial hip joint includes a head part and at least one shaft part. The shaft part, which can be driven into the bone and forms the distal region, is connected to the distal end of the head part by insertion, preferably by means of an insert cone. A first screw or tie rod, guided through an axial bore in the head part, can be screwed into the threaded bore in the shaft part. In order to guide a second screw for separating the conical insert connection between the individual components of the artificial joint, the bore in the head part is threaded and has a diameter which is greater than the diameter of the threaded bore in the shank part.
While these femoral prosthetic devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a modular femoral prosthesis having a neck element that can be selectively positioned atop a stem element by inserting a grooved shaft that extends downward from the bottom of the neck element into a corresponding slotted recess originating on a top portion of the stem element and continuing longitudinally partially therethrough. The axial orientation of the neck element relative to the stem element can thus be rotated accordingly during insertion of the grooved shaft into the slotted recess. The stem can be cylindrical in form or tapered. A locking screw is provided to secure the neck element to the stem element. The size and the amount of grooves in the shaft and the corresponding slots in the recess predetermine the rotational variance from one position to the next, preferably in increments of 5-10 degrees per position to allow for the proper adjustment needed for a particular patient.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a modular femoral prosthesis that will allow a surgeon to adjust the angle, the offset and the length of the neck to accommodate the needs of each patient.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a modular femoral prosthesis having a neck element compatible with conventional synthetic femoral heads used with modular femoral components and the artificial sockets that replace the cup-shaped bone of the pelvis called the acetabulum that form the ball and socket joint.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modular femoral prosthesis wherein the neck element is available having the neck in various offsets and lengths.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modular femoral prosthesis wherein the neck element is secured in place longitudinally by a locking screw passing through a central recess in the grooved shaft and into a threaded recess.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular femoral prosthesis wherein the stem element has a biocompatible surface that could be gritblast or porous coated for press fit applications or smooth for cementation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular femoral prosthesis having a neck element and a stem element wherein the neck element has a gear-like grooved shaft that is inserted into a corresponding slotted recess in the stem element in which the axial rotation and/or version of the neck element is selectively determined upon insertion therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modular femoral prosthesis that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a modular femoral prosthesis that provides the orthopedic surgeon with a versatile means of making multiple adjustments regarding the axial orientation, offset angle and length of the neck to meet the considerations of each individual patient and different implantation applications.